


Heaven Help Me, We're All Sinners Here

by griffle



Category: Original Work
Genre: And its this, BDSM, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, I guess????, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, This is my first fiction here, Trans Male Character, Werewolves, ehhh, i have sinned, just a dash, sissification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griffle/pseuds/griffle
Summary: A werewolf and a Sorcerer have sex. That's it, that's the plot.---They waited until he was 21.Their first time was awkward and both decided to play it safe and just stick to a handjob with Eoghan, and "whatever I feel up to that day" with Aaron. Both ended up grinning, sated at the end, curling their bodies to feel the skin and their shared warmth.The 48th time, was different.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So. 
> 
> Note: These characters are part of a larger story I'm still rolling around in my head. Basically Eoghan is a werewolf and Aaron is a transman who is a sorcerer (and also made a deal with a dragon.) 
> 
> There is BDSM. Heads up. Negotiations happed before the story.
> 
> Everyone is of age. (Aaron 22, Eoghan is 25.) 
> 
> A mhuirnín (uh WUR-neen): Darling (Or what the internet says)
> 
> (Excuse me while I curl up in a ball for writing this.)

 

* * *

 

They waited until he was 21.

Granted, the "official yes-we're-back-dating" conversation(s) and "we're-dating-again-yay" makeouts and heavy petting happened when Aaron turned 18, but _sex_ \- sex was off the table. A bit of both of them trying to get their relationship back into a rhythm that seemed so easy and innocent at 15, and a portion being stuff with colleges, jobs, other magical or supernatural responsibilities, and the random assortment of supernatural stuff that continued to happen with living in a town like Keyhaven.

Their first time was awkward and both decided to play it safe and just stick to a handjob with Eoghan, and "whatever I feel up to that day" with Aaron. Both ended up grinning, sated at the end, curling their bodies to feel the skin and their shared warmth.

The 48th time, was different.

"It's okay Baby," Aaron cooed as he ran his fingers through sweaty red hair. "It's okay. Baby's doing so well for me, isn't he?"

Eoghan only groaned, legs shaking as he continued to squat, arms bent and hands curled as "paws", cock pulsing between his shaking thighs. He glanced up at the clothed man, tongue out of his open mouth, drool cooling around him. He gave a weak woof.

"Yes he is, Baby is being a good boy and standing still for me, even though he's shaking so bad. Why don't Baby go and shake his tail at me, okay? Baby, shake tail?" Aaron simpered, his eyes brightening to a dark gold as he gazed down at the werewolf.

Eoghan felt his entire body flushing at the words, and gave a little hop as he weakly barked, cock bouncing. He did it again for extra measure. It slapped against his stomach loudly, leaving a rapidly cooling mark in its wake.

"Good boy!" Aaron glowed, oh god did he glow to Eoghan. "Baby knows how to shake! What a good Baby he is!" He felt hands playfully ruffling his hair and felt his cock start to leak more. "Oop, is Baby getting the floor all sticky again?" Eoghan looked down as he nodded his head in affirmative, whimpering. "If he isn't careful, Baby will become Naughty Baby and have to be punished. Kneel." The man smiled as the werewolf got on his knees, muttering a quick charm to help with the burning and stiffness his boyfriend was possibly feeling in his legs. He didn't want to cause any troubling lasting damage, after all.

"Now- if you wanna still be a good boy, go ahead and clean up the spill- or- naughty boys don't clean up little sticky spills, they like rubbing their tails in them. Which one are you going to be today?" Aaron wondered aloud, gold eyes meeting gold. They had talked about this situation before; however Eoghan was ultimately the one who decided where this went- either or, both were going to be very pleasant. Aaron felt his magic curl in him, eager.

The werewolf gave a whimper and started rubbing his cock on the floor, making the spot bigger as he did so.

"Naughty Baby," and Oh, did _that_ flash in Aaron eyes make Eoghan leak harder. He whimpered.

"Well, if Baby is going to be a Naughty Baby, then he needs a punishment," Aaron said lightly. "Up. Baby will walk into the living room and wait in the open position." Two handclaps and he was crawling on the floor, cock dripping a trail as he entered his apartment living room and got up off his hands and knees. He stretched quickly before bending back down so his head was between his legs and his hands were holding his ass cheeks apart. His entire body felt like a furnace.

After a long time, he dazedly registered the other man's presence in the room. Two legs came to stand behind him.

"Ooh that's a sight to see," a chuckle was heard and he felt a finger touch his rim. He couldn't help it, his rim twitched underneath, wanting. "Will Naughty Baby tell me what this is?"

"Baby's lovehole," he said hoarsely, tongue thick between fangs. He didn't know when that happened.

"And what's between his legs?"

"Baby's Tail"

"And both belong to?"

"Owner." They had talked extensively about the titles of the scenes- Owner still had the rush of saying master, and didn't make Aaron's face do a complicated expression when he was trying to not think about his grandfather. Owner felt safe, and warm, respectful, protected yet with a tinge of fear. Owner kept everything in line. Owner kept Baby.

Baby loved Owner and Owner loved Baby.

Baby smelled it, alongside arousal and pride that Baby was being so good. He felt the blood rush down to his face.

"And what's Baby favorite thing?"

"Pleasing Owner"

"But Baby has been Naughty Baby- I don't think Owner is pleased," Owner said, dripping his voice in condescending  sweetness. Baby moaned, drool dripping down into his nose. "Look, Baby's lovehole is twitching so much- is that why Baby is being Naughty? Baby wants his lovehole stuffed? Is that right?" A light pinch on the left cheek cause a jolt to go through Baby.

"I can't hear Baby- Owner can't tell if Baby wants his lovehole stuffed or not. Baby needs to talk to Owner, remember? Can Baby tell Owner what he wants?" Owner cooed at Baby, a warm hand running down a hot back.

"Baby wants- Baby wants his pretty lovehole stuffed with scrummy yummy things and make his lovehole be all gooey lovely. Baby wants to make Owner extra sugary happy because of Baby," Baby whined, his voice a high pitched and lisping thing, dripping with lust. Owner smelled of lust and pride- Baby did right.

"What a Naughty but Good Baby," was Baby's reward, and oh, that filled something up inside of Baby- something deep and warm. He bounced his tail.

"I see Baby is happy, such a good Baby for Owner, naughty but good Baby." There was a click and the smell of cotton candy and lube filled the air. "Can Baby stay still for Owner?" Owner asked as two fingers entered his rim. "Yes," Baby lisped, eyes fluttering shut.

It seemed timeless, as Owner slowly but surely made Baby's lovehole soft and pliant, cooing word and phrases about how much Baby was naughty and how his lovehole was getting all gooey and lovely and how much a Great Good Baby he was being.

Baby felt like he was slowly cumming, by words and fingers, his tail dripping steadily between his thighs. Maybe he did come and didn't recognize it- Owner didn't really punish for that and liked it when Baby make white stickies unintentionally. He always smelled surprised and pleased as Baby's tail eventually stopped twitching, but did not go down. Owner was amazing like that.

"Oh." It was a quiet, shaky gasp as he felt the feel of warm glass entering. "Oh."

"Walk to the mirror and face away, I want to show you something," came Owner's warm chuckle. Baby got up- Owner must of used magic hands because Baby was not sore or stiff, what an amazing Owner- swiveling his hips slowly, adjusting to the new sensation in his hole and the leaking hardness in the front, walking to the mirror that appeared...sometime. Baby wasn't sure when it appeared only that it wasn't when Baby entered.

He glanced over his shoulder. He had a familiar line of fur of when he partially transitioned- already he had his fangs and claws. Sticking out between his cheeks was a bright pink glass heart, a rose quartz in the middle also shaped like a heart. There were swirls of light pink paint around his hips, ass, and thighs, creeping as high as the middle of his back. Somehow the designs made his hips look somehow- almost womanly, and with the word "Baby" in cursive in the small of his back, bright pink, the smell of cotton candy and lubricant everywhere, Baby couldn't help but moan loudly, skin flushing bright. Baby felt gooey.

"You look so yummy, Baby, soft and sweet and all for me." Came the whisper, and _Oh_ , there was Owner, gold eyes looking hungry. He has his markings out, bright and golden. He had stripped bare, and Baby felt the tell-tale sensation of heated wood and leather, saw the strap on and Owner's Cock attached. Baby felt something snap inside him. 

"Baby needs Owner Cock!" Baby cried out, uncaring of anything but getting Owner to fuck Baby until Baby was nothing more than a giggly mess. _"Please!"_

Owner had his fangs out too, a curl of smoke between his lips. "Kneel like a Naughty Baby on the couch, Hunny Bunny." Oh, Owner was _ready_.

Quickly, Baby got on the couch, again using his claws to pull his cheeks apart, the dildo twitching inside. Spread his legs a much as he could, thrusting out his ass, feet pointing out in a straight line. "Please Owner Baby wants Owner cock- Baby wants to be all good and gooey for Owner," he begged, baring his neck. He was losing his voice, all he could think, see, smell was lust and happiness and Owner.

"It looks like your lovehole has a pacifier, the way it keeps sucking it in back and forth," Owner chuckled as he gripped the dildo and slowly pulled it out. "Here's something better, Gooey Buns," and with a rush, Owner slammed in, making Baby groan in pleasure, eyes rolling. He was giggling softly to himself- so good.

It was hard and fast, with Owner saying quips and comments, enough to keep the fire burning underneath his skin to keep flaming on. After the second push in, Baby came. On the third push, he was fully hard. Soon, he had come and come again and again, each time more intense than the last.

Eventually, Owner stopped, slipping out of Baby's lovehole while Baby slid to the ground, satisfied beyond belief. He felt gooey. He felt lovely. Rolling his head backwards, he smelled the arousal still on Owner. Owner didn't come, he thought hazily as Owner took off the strap on.

"Wanna make Owner good," he slurred, giggling as he crawled over to Owner and nuzzled his crotch. Owner was dripping. "Baby wanna make Owner happy too."

Owner hissed, long a low, as Baby started licking and sucking like Owner liked. He liked sucking Owner. Owner tasted like fizz and honey and smelled like summer earth, down there. Owner was also riding Baby's face and sometimes, if Baby was Naughty, Naughty Baby "had to" sit in a special chair and lick and suck on Owner till Owner was shaky and the heady smell of  
Smoke filled the air. Then Owner would making Baby come so hard that he would pass out. He grinned to himself, working harder to make Owner come.

It didn't last long until Baby had his face covered in Owner Juice, smiling up at the panting face of Owner. "Baby makes Owner happy," he cooed, mouth feeling a bit gummy. Owner glanced down at Baby, smiling.

"You are good, so good," he said, running a hand through the kneeling man's hair. Carefully, Aaron guided Eoghan onto the couch, a basin, washcloths appearing at his side. Quickly putting on boxers and pants, he cleaned the werewolf up, making sure to not break skin contact as Eoghan came back down to reality. Once both of them weren't as covered in each other fluids, Aaron grabbed the two mildly cold water bottles, looking at the Irishman carefully. "You need me to help you?" He asked softly. Eoghan shook his head. Quietly, Aaron passed over the opened waterbottle, sipping from his own. They stayed like that, both on the couch as they moved away from the scene.

"Wow." Eoghan blinked a while later. "That was- holy _shit_ Aaron."

"Yeah," Aaron laughed, rubbing an arm. "I had that for a while- You doing ok?" He looked at Eoghan.

"Yeah I'm-I'm more back. It was intense," He replied, looking at Aaron "I can see why you wanted a full two days for this."

"I wasn't sure how both of us would feel and I am glad that I don't have to go in tomorrow, minus some huge disaster." The sorcerer yawned, stretching. The werewolf blinked. "How long was that?"

"Seven hours," Aaron said, squinting at the fading sunlight coming from the window. Eoghan spittake, turning to stare at the Sorcerer. " _Seven_ -" Aaron shrugged. "We started around 11-ish? It's roughly around five."

"I- how-?"

"Mostly subtle stamina and endurance spells," Aaron admitted with a small shrug. "I was concerned with you around hour 3."

"Which is why you called for an in scene water break," Eoghan recalled, blushing a bit as he remembered sucking down fluids from a pink cock-shaped water bottle, licking the hollow plastic balls as a "thank you". And then they actually stopped and took a snack/water break, Aaron checking to make sure he still wanted to move forward. "It wasn't water in there?"

"Just gatorade, nothing else," Aaron replied. "I figured you needed the electrolytes." He stretched, rising from the couch "I got three different frozen pizzas, and there's Chinese take out in the fridge if you want me to warm that up for you?"

"Sweet and Sour Chicken?"

"You bet, with the sauce," Aaron said softly, giving Eoghan a soft kiss as he headed toward the kitchen. "I'll put the chicken in the oven to warm up- mind if I go ahead and take a shower first? Or do you want to go?"

"Go ahead- I'm still trying to to find my legs," Eoghan said with a laugh and a wave of his arms. Aaron crossed over. "You said you were okay," he said frowning, brown eyes gazing into brown.

" _A_ _mhuirín_ , I am fine; but you basically fucked me stupid and then some, so my brain is logging back on," The werewolf said with a shrug. "I'll be fine once you get out of the shower."

"Let me know," was the reply back but after getting a roll of the eyes, the sorcerer seemed satisfied, and left to wash up.

Eoghan stretched. He felt well fucked, body warm yet vaguely sticky. He was starving, and more than ready to eat and cuddle on the couch with Aaron as both discussed what was going on in the community, keeping it light. He was still naked, but he didn't mind- all that was planned was eating comfort food and light hearted talking before retiring to bed. Tomorrow he may of do some small errands- or maybe just laze in bed and just process what had happened today. He felt very warm and snuggly. He felt like he had his sex drive fucked out of him. He felt the warmth and contentment in his bones, making him grin lazily as he carefully got up from the couch to put on pants. He could hear Aaron singing in the shower, smell the scent of sex that would fade away with the scent of food- or Aaron would open a window, whichever. It didn't really matter to him. The day was dying down, sunlight gleaming through the windows.

Eoghan was struck by the thought that it reminded him of holy light.

He laughed, shook his head at the notion, and got up to grab the Chinese from the kitchen. 


End file.
